Out Of My League
by AubreyGrace
Summary: SongFic about how Chuck feels about Sarah. oh so totally Charah


Chuck was sitting at the worktable in the Castle and was supposed to be studying case files but instead he was staring at Sarah as she was doing reports. "God, she is so beautiful," he thought to himself

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And that feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way_

Chuck knew he should go back to work but for some reason he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Sarah ran a hand through her hair and gave a sigh, her pen frozen above the paper she was writing on, she bit her bottom lip in concentration, and was about to start writing, when she realized that Chuck was staring at her

_All the times I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

"What?" She asked self-consciously, "Do I have something on my face?" She had just eaten a meatball sandwich and those can be messing.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just that, well I, um..." Chuck stammered. Sarah smiled when she saw that he was fidgeting with his hands.

_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes, along with my hands_

_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again_

"Chuck?"Sarah asked, "What's wrong?" reaching a hand across the table resting on Chuck's hands, she felt him shiver as did she when her hand touched his, 'Oh wow, I love it when she says my name.' Chuck thought to himself.

"Sarah... I well, um, you see, You're stunningly beautiful." Chuck said nervously

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her, she laughs and rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling but its no surprise_

_Cause I love her with all the I am_

_And my voice shakes, along with my hands_

Sarah rolled her eyes when he told her that, "Thank you, that's really sweet, but I am not that beautiful."

"No Sarah, you really are. When ever I see you, my heart skips a beat, whenever we touch I feel this electric charge running throughout my entire body. You're the one for me. With out a single doubt." Chuck said, he started out with a little bit of a shaky voice but it grew strong at the end. Sarah looked at Chuck with longing look,

"Chuck, you know how I feel about you, but I can't be with you, I'm your handler and you're my asset. It would be unprofessional. If you keep saying things like me, I might, break the rules, and if we were found out I would be sent away so fast you couldn't blink."

_Cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again_

"I know Sarah, I really do understand, but I have to let you know how I feel. Because one day you will up and leave from my life and I won't you to know how I feel about you."

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way_

Sarah and Chuck stared at each other for a long while, not breaking eye contact. Both thinking the same thing,

_All the times I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lip, bats her eyes as she plays_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league again._

"Oh God, what does he see in me? I am so out of my league with this amazing man, he deserves someone much better than me."

"What on earth could Sarah see in me? She is way too good for me! I am so completely out of my league with her... I could never do anything to be good enough for her."

Chuck and Sarah sat there hand and hand across the table, staring lovingly and longingly towards each other, not even noticing Casey standing on the top of the stairs with a disgusted look on his face, "Jesus! I think I'm going to be sick." He announced to the two lovebirds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Do you like it?? I was laying in bed last night listening to the song "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks, and I thought to myself, 'Wow, that's basically Chuck's story of his life there. So I decided that it would be perfect to make a song fic for this. **

**I recommend downloading this song, it is simply amazing**


End file.
